


beautiful morning

by nagitokomaedas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: i guess this is!!! an au so!!, just cuties bein cuties!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitokomaedas/pseuds/nagitokomaedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings were always beautiful, he thought. Especially when they were like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful morning

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok so!!! this is for my v lovely friend, chelan!!! pls go follow chelan on tumblr (spookychelan)!!  
> i hope you enjoy this! i tried my best!!

As the light sun gently shone upon Naegi's face, his eyes slowly began to open as he clutched onto his pure white bedsheets. Yet again, another peaceful morning. It always overwhelmed Naegi with a sense of euphoria whenever he would wake up to the bright sun and a clear blue sky that was visible through his window. Slowly and carefully getting out of his bed, he noticed Chihiro comfortably seated on the couch. Letting out a silent chuckle, he gently placed his hand on Chihiro's shoulder, only to elict a scream of shock from him, which even caused Naegi to jump a little himself.

"Chihiro... Sorry about that..." Naegi tried to say as smoothly as possible, however he knew that Chihiro was still trying to recover from the shock.  
"I-It's fine, Naegi-kun..." he muttered, slightly fidgeting with his hands, "I didn't know you had woken up."  
Gently pushing his hands through Chihiro's hair, Naegi chuckled to himself again.  
"You know, Chihiro," Naegi said softly, still playing around with Chihiro's hair, "I think you're really cute!"  
"H-Huh?!"  
"Well, it's true!" 

A huge smile spread across Naegi's face which heavily implied that yes, he was being serious. Naegi really _did_ care a lot for Chihiro, he really _did_ want Chihiro to be the happiest person ever and to top it all off, he really _did_ love Chihiro.

All Chihiro could manage to do in reply was shyly stutter and trip over his words, as Naegi stared with that usual optimistic look on his face.

"It's alright! If you're uncomfortable, just tell me."  
"N-No, it's not that, Naegi-kun, it's just-!"

Chihiro suddenly stood up to face Naegi properly, as he gently wrapped his arms around him. Naegi allowed Chihiro to wrap his arms tighter, as he believed it was as if they were shielding each other from any sort of danger coming their way. That soft, gentle and warm feeling of having someone close to you, being able to wrap your arms around them at any moment you wanted, truly made Naegi feel... _happy._

Cheerful, radiant, jolly, joyous, blessed.

It was safe to say that, yes, Naegi did feel extremely happy. He wished, with all of his heart, that Chihiro felt it too.

That feeling of gentle acceptance.

That feeling of love.

**Author's Note:**

> i g OT SO LAZY at the end im sorry!!!!
> 
> hope u like it chelan/anyone who read!!! thIS BYE


End file.
